


Una carta a la heroína que yace dormida

by Axoloteca



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blackdale, F/F, F/M, Gen, JUCIE, M/M, Multi, heronthorn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axoloteca/pseuds/Axoloteca
Summary: Chain of Thorns, Jesse Blackthorn verá su primer amanecer después de ser resucitado y necesita que Lucie esté a su lado.
Relationships: Blackdale - Relationship, Heronthorn - Relationship, JUCIE - Relationship, LUCIE HERONDALE AND JESSE BLACKTHORN, LUCIEJESSE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Una carta a la heroína que yace dormida

Una carta a la heroína que yace dormida:

El sol pronto va a salir y no has despertado.  
Él me dijo que todo estaría bien, que debía permanecer calmado.   
Me siguen invadiendo pensamientos ¿esto fue lo correcto? Él se ha alejado y no estoy enterado de las esperanzas que alberga contigo.  
El que debería estar débil sería yo, preferiría seguir muerto que verte sufrir de esta forma, temo que tus poderes te hayan sobrepasado, pero sé lo fuerte que eres, te afrontarás a ello y saldrás victoriosa.  
Pero el temor me invade y temo que nunca despiertes, mi corazón late ahora con más fuerza pero me siento débil de espíritu sin ti.

El primer rayo de Sol se asoma por la ventana.  
No quiero dejarte sola en la habitación, tú mano, tú muñeca me hace sentir que realmente estoy vivo y que tú lo estás también, eso es lo único que me reconforta.

El segundo rayo de Sol ilumina el bosque pero mi mundo permanece oscuro porque mi luz descansa.  
Te necesito aquí, no puedo parar de susurrarte “El sol está saliendo Luce” no hay respuesta “Por favor Lucie, despierta” el silencio permanece.

El tercer rayo entra en la habitación y mi bolsillo resplandece ¿Qué es esto? Me cuestiono y palpo mi bolsillo, siento algo sólido, saco el objeto, el más preciado de mis tesoros además de ti, el peine dorado ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?  
Esto es una prueba más de que todo ha sido real, nuestras conversaciones nocturnas, nuestro baile y nuestro beso, el Ángel y tú me dieron una segunda oportunidad, pero no podré empezar a vivirla si no es contigo.

Por favor despierta Lucie para ver este amanecer conmigo, para caminar tomados de la mano cerca del río que cruza el campo.  
Tienes muchas historias que contar y yo muchas que oír, déjame ser la inspiración de ellas.

De tu fantasma, tu chico del bosque, siempre tuyo,   
Jesse Blackthorn.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quieren que les regale Kleenex?  
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo, a la comunidad de Tumblr y a los que leen mis historias a través de este medio.  
> Desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias.


End file.
